Over You
by vampeyy
Summary: Beck is gone, and Jade and Cat have finally announced that they are dating. But a jealous Tori can't shake her feeling for Jade. When Tori realizes that there's one person that can end Cat and Jade's relationship, she takes advantage of it. But what happens if one of the girls catches on? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a short chapter, I just wanted to get something posted. If anyone is reading this after reading Confusion, welcome back, and if you don't know what that is, it's the first part of this story, just a different fanfic...if something don't make sense, they might be referring to the other story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the story as it progresses.**

**..**

**=)**

* * *

-Tori's point of view-

So two weeks had passed since Beck left, and everything was starting to finally calm down at school. With all the hype about him leaving, and then the news about Jade and Cat started spreading, things were getting back to normal. Well almost. Now that pretty much everyone knew about the new happy couple, they wouldn't stop showing affection for each other. Something that I was curious about was if Beck ever found out about what happened. I mean, he wasn't even gone yet and Jade was with someone else. If he was told about that, I bet it did not go down that well. However, Jade never spoke about that if it happened.

I wasn't going to give up on Jade anytime soon. But the past two weeks they really were joined at the hip. It wasn't gross or anything, but it didn't mean I wanted to see it.

School was pretty much a bore, but lunchtime is always good. So when the bell rang, I darted from the classroom and to the lunch area. Only a few other people were there when I got there. I bought a taco salad and sat down. Soon enough, everyone else showed up, well besides Cat and Jade. I gave them five minutes before they'd get out. I was off by a minutes.

Cat had the biggest smile on her face as she hopped over. Jade followed, but only walking. "You know I don't like it when you do that Cat." She was referring to the hopping.

Frowning, Cat apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited for tonight!" Jade nodded and pulled Cat in and kissed her.

Just as a natural reaction I yelled "PDA! PDA!"

"Hush it Vega. Before I punch your face in." Jade gave me a nasty look, then went back to Cat.

A group of seniors came over to our table and shoved Cat back. "Well if it isn't the two little gay girls. So Cat, how's your boyfriend doing?" One of the bigger girls was doing the taunting.

Cat looked down. "Stop being mean."

"Or else what? You're going to kiss me to death?" The girl started making kissing noises and then laughed.

Of course, this wasn't going over well with Jade. I saw as her expression changed from Jade happy, to death glare. I barely had time to blink before she sprung into action. She grabbed the girls' long blonde hair and yanked it down. This made the girl fall to the ground. Jade then repeatedly started kicking the girl. When the other teens in the group started going after Jade, she turned around and punched each of them in the face. When she had time, she pulled out a pair of scissors and started spinning them. When the blonde girl stood back up, Jade emotionlessly said "Do you want to continue?"

The girl looked at her friends before they all scurried off.

Jade looked to Cat, who started crying. Pulling her in, I heard her whisper everything would be okay.

I think that was the first time I ever thought that Jade and Cat made a cute couple I watched at Jade looked into Cat's eyes and told her "Don't listen to them. They don't matter. You're beautiful and better than them. There is nothing wrong with you Cat. Just because they are losers, doesn't meant they can make you feel like one. Again Jade pulled Cat in and hugged her until the short red haired girl stopped crying.

It was the first time I, or anyone that was watching had ever seen Jade like that. We all just sat there, staring in amazement. When Cat stopped crying, she thanked Jade and started eating.

Lunch was all peaceful again, everyone looked away from the two girls and went back to their own food.

Seeing this side of Jade didn't help me at all, it made me like her even more. Knowing she could be so sweet. But the only question was, would she ever be that kind to someone that wasn't Cat? Why am I thinking like that.

After everyone finished their lunches, we all sat down to talk about stuff.

"So, you guys want to go to Nozu later?" Andre just really liked sushi.

We all nodded, and then we had plans for after school. I thought back to what Cat said earlier. She was excited for tonight. What happens tonight? Obviously Jade was involved, the way she acted showed that. I didn't want to think about what they were doing so I just thought about sushi.

"Dang it Andre now I want sushi!" I frowned and looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" He smiled and laughed.

We were all about to get up and leave when Lane and the vice principal came over. "Jade, we need to talk." Lane made it sound like it was a life or death situation. "Right now." He was so stern.

Jade got up and went over to them, but not before giving Cat a quick glance. "What is this about?"

"I think you know what it's about ." The vice principal sounded furious.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure on what was going on, but I felt bad for Jade. I watched as the three of then entered the school building. Then, me, Andre, Cat, and Robbie looked at each other, each loking more confused than the next.

"What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the month without any updates. I hope you enjoy though, it was a fun chapter to work on, so I really hope you guys like it as much as i do. =)**

* * *

-Cat's point of view-

I ran to Lane's room as quick as I could. Of course I knew I couldn't go in, that's where Jade was being held prisoner. If I had to guess, the seniors were too embarrassed for being beat up by Jade, so they went to rat her out, but I couldn't be so sure. Jade does a lot of questionable things, and I didn't want to see her get in trouble. Maybe they found out Jade and I are dating and they don't want us to show affection for each other at school. Maybe they don't like the thought of two girls together. What if we get kicked out? I can't leave this school! And what if they tell my parents. If I get kicked out for dating Jade I could be kicked out of the house, or sent to bordering school! What if my parents didn't like the thought of it? What if Jade's parents disowned her? What if I couldn't ever talk to her again? I don't know what I would do without Jade, even if we weren't dating, she's still my best friend. What if…

_No Cat. Happy thoughts. I'm sure they just wanted to talk to Jade about her anger problems. Nothing bad will happen. Jade will talk her way out._ But why did the vice principal need to come? That could never be a good thing. The thoughts just kept flowing through my mind, I couldn't even process things clearly, I had to sit down and take deep breaths.

It was about the same time that I finally started calming down, did Helen come by and walk into Lane's room. She didn't even notice me, and I was supposed to be in class, but I was too worried to go. When Helen shut the door behind her, I heard voices getting louder. I swear I heard Jade angrily saying 'Is this really necessary', but I couldn't tell for sure. All I knew was it was her voice, and she was in trouble. Helen never got involved unless it was bad.

I sighed and curled in a ball. I didn't even know what to expect anymore. Maybe Tori was mad that Jade flipped her chair yesterday and she came forward about it. Maybe it was Jade's last warning, now they are going to do something. But then again, Tori didn't even know what was going on.

I could hear my phone buzz, signaling a text, but I didn't want to look. I knew it wouldn't be Jade, and she was the only one I wanted to talk to. However, I still found myself grabbing my phone from my front pocket of my green jeans. It pressed a button and the screen lit up. The text was from Trina. It read 'you O.k.? I heard Jade was sent to Lane's, what happened?' I took a minute to gather my thoughts on what to say. I ended up sending 'unsure'. I really didn't know what else to say.

Trina didn't take long to text back. 'That's strange. Keep me updated? Hope everything with be fine. =/' I frowned. At least had Trina to talk to about this. She had been there for me before, so now I valued her as a friend more than everyone else, except Jade. My fingers slide across the screen as I typed back 'kaykay'.

After that my phone went dead, so I slid it back in my pocket. I didn't know how much longer this meeting would go on for, but I was determined to stay until Jade got out.

So I waited a good forty minutes before someone walked out of the room. The vice principal left the room and looked at me. "Why aren't you in class?"

I was fighting for the right words to say. "I.." I pointed to Lane's door. "Appointment with him."

The vice principal bought it and let out a quiet "Ah.." before walking off.

It was only a matter of minutes after that did Jade emerge from the room. I immediately shot up from my spot and grabbed her for a hug. In return I got a weak hug, so I pulled away. "What happened?"

In a bitter voice, Jade spat out the words "I'm suspended for a week."

I couldn't even hide the squeal that came from my mouth. "What?! Why?"

"Because that stupid blonde haired senior and her dumb friends are babies and can't deal with defeat. They told Lane. And he won't listen to what I have to say about sticking up for you. Apparently I've had too many warnings now I'm suspended." So much hatred.

A sigh of relief left me before I could stop it. When Jade looked at me funny, I quickly spoke up. "Can't I just tell them that you were protecting me?"

"No. It wouldn't work. But whatever." I could taste the fury in her words. When Jade looked at me, she suddenly softened. "My dad is on his way to meet with Lane now, so we have about twenty minutes." She gave a half smile, and I knew what that meant. Jade pulled me away from Lane's office, and towards the bathroom, we didn't get a chance to get in there.

We just started making out in front of the door. Jade's lips were soft to the touch and at that moment I felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Jade was the only thing, and person I needed. I could feel he grip around my waist tighten and I wrapped my arms around her neck and squeezed her in as tight as I could. I never wanted to let go. It was such a great feeling, the feeling of being one with someone. I never really understood this feeling until that day Jade came to my house and apologized for getting mad at me when Tori kissed me. I was shocked to see her enter my room at day, but I will never forget it. It was the start of never wanting Jade to leave my side ever again.

It felt like an eternity had gone by while we were wrapped around each other, but I knew it could have only been a matter of seconds. It was just so right being with Jade, but a loud cough brought us back to reality and when we moved away from each other, Jade and I were standing face to face to our vocals teacher.

He looked at us in..well I don't know, I couldn't depict his emotions. Confused? Angered? Unhappy? I couldn't tell, but I knew what I was feeling.

I was frightened.


End file.
